An Alleyway Encounter
by PotterAddict1245
Summary: WARNING hetero


Tia Osamu is a normal teenage girl who has a less than innocent obsession with Will Smith. On one particular night she is celebrating her 18th birthday by going to Winter Wonderland with her friends. She had a great time going on spiny rides while tipsy and getting lots of presents. She was so glad she could buy alcohol legally now instead of having to ask her friends which was such a bother.

As the night came to an end she had to say good bye to her friends and find her way home. After such a fun night she really didn't want to go to school the next day and she had homework she hadn't done either. While trying to think of an excuse to tell her teachers she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. In the small alleyway she saw a tall man in a black suit and shades. If she had to compare him to anything it would be the presidential body guards she had seen in movies.

The man was bent over what seemed to be a manhole, stepping close, she heard him speaking into the manhole. Suddenly a huge slug like creature burst out of the manhole. The creature's dangerous teeth were aimed at the man's head. Before she knew what was happening, the slug was blown to pieces by the man in black's futuristic gun.

Tia was still for a long moment while the man mumbled about a bad day at work. Her delayed reaction came when the man noticed her standing at the opening of the alleyway. Tia screamed the loudest scream she had ever screamed, louder than when she was on the Waltzer earlier today and definitely louder than when she trips. The man advanced towards her with his hands up, "Please calm down miss, I am Agent J and I can explain all of this." Tia stopped screaming as he slowly retrieved a metal rod from his pocket. "Please look over here" he asked politely while pointing to the head of the metal rod. A bright flash temporarily blinded Tia and when she opened eyes Agent J started speaking in a more casual tone. "You see that mess over there? That's what happens when you kill insects for fun as a child. Learn from your lesson and make sure your kids don't do the same." Agent J made to exit the alleyway when Tia recovered from her shock and replied

"I don't understand! That explanation doesn't make sense. The slug I saw was definitely not a normal garden slug. Why does it have teeth?" Describing her voice as hysterical would have been an understatement.

J turned around slowly with a face of disbelief. "What did you say you saw?"

"I saw a big slug the size of an alligator come out of that man hole and try to eat you." J crouched on to the ground in one fluid defeated movement. "Oh my God! Not again. Why this shit be happening to me lately? Another fucking natural shield!" People with natural shields have been popping up everywhere. Their natural shields are so good that the Neuralyzer doesn't work on them. It doesn't take hold until they are completely relaxed their shields fall and they are easy to influence. There is no need to flash them twice but the granting of their immediate wishes is such a waste of time when he has so much stuff to do. Aliens don't adjust their "Take over the world" plan for your work schedule.

Confused Tia considered running but as she looked closer she realised that the weird man looked scarily similar to Will Smith. He could have been his long lost twin! "What do you want?"

Tia looked at him with a stupid expression on her face, "What would make you most relaxed right now?" he reiterated. In her temporary distraction by his face she answered "Sex." Tia regretted it the moment she said it. _Am I crazy? Why would I ask a random man for sex? Am I that thirsty?_ This was first for J, usually natural shields ask for drugs, alcohol, massages or even bubble baths. It was a strange request for sure but he wasn't entirely opposed to it. She was smoking hot and he hasn't been active in that respect for a while. Starting to like how his night turned out he thought he might as well enjoy it. He leaned closer, backing her up against the wall. "Are you sure babe? I wouldn't want to stop in the middle" His voice had dropped several tones and it also dropped all the way to her stomach. The prospect of what was about to happen made her nervous but his face that looked so much like her idol simply made her weak. "I,I, I'm sure." He was close now, his arms trapping her between the wall of brick behind and also the wall of muscles in front.

The touch of his lips was shocking even though she was expecting it. She tasted of sweet, fruity beer, it was probably weak but for some reason J felt incredibly drunk, or maybe it was in reaction to her innocent yet eager attempts to participate. His hands moved to touch her cheeks, he gently encouraged her to move the way he wanted. Once she got the hang of it, he moved his hands down the curve of her body. His hands stopped at her lower back, control very much hanging on an edge. Meanwhile, Tia was finding it hard to breathe and her heart rate was skyrocketing. She was pretty sure she wouldn't survive.

When he wrenched himself away from the enticement of her, she tried to follow but was stopped by a finger shushing her. "Let's take this somewhere else. I don't think you want to continue this next to the slug mess." Wanting to continue the sweet torture but also hating the smell the hyper fast rotting slug was starting to give off she nodded.

10 minutes later they were in a hotel. Within seconds of entering their room, J had her on the bed with his lips on her neck and her hands held above head. There was a strange mix of slight pain and pleasure as he nibbled on her pulse. Tia struggled hard to have her arms released as one of his hands reached her hip. He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and whispered "Want to stop?" She shook her head vigorously while giggling. "I'm ticklish!" She cried. Amused by this new piece of knowledge he tickled her hip. The giggling increased until her breathing came in short gasps. The touch turned from playful to sensual as he slowly undressed her to gain access to the smooth skin that lay underneath her top. Tia's mind was getting foggy but she stopped him suddenly.

"I want to touch you too." He smirked and sat up to strip off his jacket, shirt and tie. She pulled him back to her lips by his neck with one hand while the other stroked down his chest. She melted again with a gentle exhalation. Her breath hung between them like the tension they both felt. He felt her hands everywhere, on his back, chest, face and hair. Suddenly her hands slid down the v of his hip and finally reached his belt, the anticipation of what she would do or say was killing him. "Take me all the way." He chuckled at her shy request and soon there was no more need for words. No need for clothes either. Only sweat and skin with a few giggles mixed in between.

The next morning Tia woke up in her own bed feeling somehow content. I must have been tired; _I don't even remember my journey home. I wonder if Maggie got home ok._ On the street outside of her house, a man in a black suit and sunglasses walked away with a bitter sweet smile on his face.


End file.
